Cut Me Loose
by hearmelaugh
Summary: In which there is a confrontation between Wolfram and Yuuri, and sad words are exchanged. Things don't always end with a smile.


This is only going to be one chapter long. I wanted to do a whole chain of these weird song fics where characters speak the lyrics rather than burst into the song, but I can't seem to find songs to fit them. I've posted the complete lyrics to the song in this fic (Amsterdam by Coldplay) in my profile, so feel free to glance at it. Obviously I took a few creative liberties in inserting the words, but I tried to make it sound nice. I'd like to continue but I'm not inspired. Message me if you think you've got a song to make my creative juices flow. IF, you like what's written.

My first-ever song fic, please enjoy

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wolfram was tired.

He was so very, very tired.

Even he, the Little Lord Brat, had a limit. A limit that he has long since passed.

And so, with heaviness foreign even to those several times his age settled on his heart, and eyes glowing with unshed tears, teeth gritted, the blond soldier went in search of his king.

It was the worst confrontation known to _anyone._ Everything was so _quiet_. No screams of anger, no sound of a wimpy king being pummeled, no crash of breaking glass. Words made the only sound, spoken so softly yet without emotion.

Words that left behind two broken boys.

One in shock, trying to understand, trying to breathe.

One forever hurt, tears drowning his soul as he walks stiffly away.

The engagement has been broken.

oOoThe ConfrontationoOo

"Yuuri, I need to talk to you."

"Gunter hasn't found me yet, so I guess I have a few minutes to spare. What's up Wolfram?"

Wolfram smiled a sad smile.

"Yuuri," he begins oh-so-softly. "I'm breaking the engagement."

"What?!" The words spoken were discomforting enough, but the lifeless tone of the blonde's voice…

"But, Wolfram! I thought you _wanted _to be my fiancée. Can't I at least know why?"

"Yuuri… Oh, my hope is fading. I realized yesterday after seeing you fooling around with some girl that I won't ever be the one for you. And I swerved, out of control. I lost hope that one day you might understand how I feel. The only way to let me erase all the pain and dashed dreams is if we're no longer engaged."

"But Wolfram!" Yuuri was certain he didn't like his friend _that_ way, but the prospect of Wolfram distancing himself was too terrible to bear. "Maybe if I had more time…"

Wolfram laughed a shattered little laugh.

"I can't _afford_ more time Yuuri. I swear, I waited and waited. I've got to get out of this hole."

"But time is on your side! It's on your side, now. You age five times slower than humans. Time's not pushing you down and all around. It's no cause for concern! Why can't you let me _think_?"

Wolfram sighed sadly, feeling a bit bitter and angry, that _now_ after years and years of fruitlessness the man he loved was asking for _even more_ time.

It ends today, Wolfram vows. It ends today.

"Yuuri, unrequited love _hurts_._ I'm _fading, and I see no chance of release. I've tried so hard so that it always seemed as though I'm unaffected by your brush-offs… When it comes to your dismissals of my love, I know, I'm dead on the surface. _But I'm screaming underneath._ And time is not on my side; it's on yours. You're the king, Yuuri. Everything around you is according to your pace. _I _can't take it anymore. I want to but even I can't wait forever. It _is _cause for concern."

"I'm stuck on the edge of a … a ball and chain. I'm trying to get away, but I always get pulled back. I try to break it, but I never succeed, and I always find that I'm on my way back down."

_I'm standing on a bridge, tied to a noose, sick to the stomach. _Wolfram held back from saying these final thoughts, because they would upset Yuuri too much. No matter what he may say, Wolfram will _always_ love Yuuri. He just wanted freedom to find as much happiness as he could.

_Yuuri, you can say what you mean, but it won't change a thing. I'm sick of waiting, of keeping secrets from you about how I feel._

But the thing that really tore Wolfram's heart was the matter of how he always believed that Yuuri would be his saviour.

_I stood on a bridge, tied to a noose, you came along and you cut me lose._

_Yuuri… You could save everyone, but not me. Never me._

Wolfram didn't voice his pain, because Wolfram still could not hurt Yuuri.

Yuuri was slumped against the wall in disbelief, mouth agape, eyes rounded in shock as he stared at Wolfram.

Wolfram bowed and walked away, but his last thoughts echoed in his suddenly blank mind.

_You came along, and you cut me lose._

_You came along, and you cut me lose._

_END._

So, how is it? My first ever sortof-kindof song fic? Please review and comment, though i know it's a bit short. Hope you like it _  
_


End file.
